


Kai - Love Shot

by Yoongi_Hoe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoongi_Hoe/pseuds/Yoongi_Hoe
Summary: They say all good boys go to HeavenBut bad boys bring Heaven to you...
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Kai - Love Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what do you think about that imagine! ^^

A simple detonation had sounded before the darkness engulfed you.

After what had just happened, you couldn't deny that you hadn't been warned. They had all told you, especially your best friend, Sehun, who had been very clear. Getting in and joining a gang was like digging your own grave.

You knew that, but you threw yourself into the lion's den. How could it have been otherwise? Between joining your friend and all his other boys or staying home like Rapunzel in his tower, waiting for your parents to try to marry you, you had quickly made up your mind. 

Yet, if your mother saw you today, she would most likely have given you an 'I told you so'. All good boys go to heaven, she always told you.But what she didn't know was that bad boys bring us heaven. 

Especially one young man. Kim Jongin. Well, Kai to all those around him, because he did not like to be called directly by his true identity. Even though you were one of the few people who could do it without getting him angry.

It all happened very quickly between you two. When you had had the courage to run away from home with Sehun's help, he had not hesitated for a second to bring you back to their base, even though you had consented despite his warnings.

Being surrounded by all those male looks had scared you a little, but none of them had any bad intentions towards you. Their leader, Suho, had been the only one to stay a little aside, seeing only in you a lost soul who would end up between four planks because of them.

And especially him, Kai, who couldn't take his eyes off you and couldn't sleep because of your thoughts. Swarthy was a real don juan, you had learned it from others, but now that he kept on breaking hearts, it was only your fault. Since you had become his.

None of you could resist the temptation to abandon yourselves to each other. He was like the apple that had just been waiting to be bitten, and you had eaten it. It had been inevitable, you had known it deep down, but it had been impossible for you to say no to him.

Les plus âgés trouvaient toujours étonnant le fait que Kai ne veuille pas te laisser filer, lui qui n'avait jamais accepté aucune relation de plus d'une nuit. Tu avais été l'exception qui avait su lui faire perdre tout moyen.

Long months had gone by, only their business was still going on, while you had finally found a real routine among them. This taste of freedom on your tongue had never seemed so pronounced as since you ran away. 

Oh sure, you were always wanted, but who'd think of a place like this? Right in the heart of Seoul and one of the most reputable and respected gangs? Because nobody wanted to come into contact with them, the only ones who tried have disappeared from the face of the earth.

None of them really liked having to come to the point of killing, but in this environment, all hubs were allowed to survive. You yourself had to insist and convince them to teach you how to shoot, Chanyeol having immediately adhered to the idea, attracting the wrath of your boyfriend.

And even so, it didn't allow you to avoid that bullet, which certainly wasn't meant for you. Besides, you shouldn't have witnessed this transaction at a time when gang relations were tense. However, the boys hadn't been suspicious enough and you were soon ambushed. 

Unfortunately, those many weeks when Chanyeol and Jongdae had the patience to see you miss the target had not served you well. Even if you had still managed to hit a few of your enemies by luck, before a stray bullet hit you in the lower belly.

You had never been so afraid of the dark until unconsciousness had engulfed your whole being. Only, life had not seemed to have finished with you, and after what had seemed like an eternity, you had finally been able to open your eyes to the world you had almost left.

Kai hadn't left your side for the last few days, just like the other members of the group, who felt as guilty as ever as they watched you wince in pain with every move you made.

Luckily they had a good network and especially a surgeon who could save you from probable death, otherwise you would not have been one of them for a long time. 

" You really don't listen to what you're told, do you? "

Kai appears on the balcony of your room, seeing you sitting at the little wooden table watching the sun still struggling to rise. It was true that, despite the doctor's recommendations, you hadn't really known how to stay in bed for very long, not liking the heavy silence of the room and the solitude that emanated from it.

" I thought you knew, all this time... ", his scarlet teeth show up when he smiles at you, swinging his defeated head.

" I know you've always been stubborn, but this is your health we're talking about here. ", you welcome his hand in your hair, almost closing your eyes to let yourself be rocked.

" I'm fine, Jongin. If I was not, you'd already know that, so stop reminding me every two seconds that I got shot. "

His arms wrap around your body to lift you up, dropping one of his sweaters far too big for you from your shoulder, revealing your milky skin to his eyes. Kai takes you slowly to your room as you hide your face in the hollow of his neck, smelling the honeyed scent of his skin. 

There's nothing to say, Jongin may have been a bad boy, but he was bringing you a little more of heaven every day.


End file.
